Unbelievable
by Ceuriss
Summary: I am a no one. I feel nothing. I am a soul-less puppet. I have no past. I have no future. I am nothing to no one and anyone. I am Sheik, the wanderer, the one with nothing to lose. XX Sheik story. May have more added to it later in the story. T
1. Chapter 1

**Unbelievable**

_Chapter 1: I Am_

My name is Sheik. I am a no one. I feel nothing. My master is Lord Ganondorf. I am a soul-less puppet. I have no past. I have no present. I have no future. I am nothing to no one and anyone. I am Sheik, the wanderer, the one with nothing to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbelievable**

_Chapter 2: Endless Torment _

The sun was setting slowly over the plains of Hyrule Field as I strode silently over the vast plains. It was miserably hot in the body suit I wore. I covered myself in thick, white bandages to cover the scars. The scars of the past I had no intention of reliving. That's why I got rid of my past. Now I only think of my task and hand. Nothing less, nothing more. If I ever had a past before the one I erased from my memory, I don't remember it. Nevertheless, I still carry on through this dark world that is my minstrel home.

The sun finally disappeared out of the sky and the moon was making its first appearance of the night. It was cooler now. I decided to rest my feet since I wore no shoes, but the slick, soft material that covered everything but my head. The only thing I carried with me was my harp, a medium-sized dagger, and a flask of water. I chose a spot under a large tree that had gnarled roots that snaked around the circumference of the tree for a good ways out. I made myself a nook in between two large roots as a I slid the harp out from the satchel. A sad melody escaped from it as soon as my fingers began to strum the fragile strings.

I had no idea where the harp came from. It's always been there. The only thing I truly called my own. The only thing I didn't erase from my past. Always there, sweet and subtle, and yet I still clung to it as if my miserable life depended on it. The tune turned from a weary and sad tune to more of a nostalgic tune as I stared at the moon. It seemed so frail and delicate way up there in the sky, but it was all an illusion. Even the small and frail things seemed to have a so much greater purpose than just the ones they obviously portrayed.

And then I slept.

Only my un-waking world was a true and living hell. Flashes of the past that I could not surpress. Flashes of young girl with blue eyes. Glimpses of an older boy with deep, fiery red eyes with striking blond hair. It was the same as the girl's curly locks, but different in a way. The scene would change drastically, before I could get a grasp on what I was seeing. A forest this time. Fairies floated everywhere. A sword of legend, a shield of wood. Only the flash of a green cloth rounding the corner as the figure dashed out of sight. The fragment of memory left me feeling sad as I drifted to another memory. Fire. Fire was everywhere. This time it wasn't just flashes of thoughts and memories, I was running somewhere…. Or away from something. The fire licked at my skin as I dashed to and fro. I seemed to know where I was going, but I didn't know. Just as I could see where the fire ended the bright, clear sunrise awoke me from my slumber.

I was panting, sweating, and out of breath. The nightmares that plagued me every night, and yet and still went to sleep every night. I had once been an insomniac, but the missions demanded too much of my strength to deprive myself of sleep so that the dreams, no nightmares of my past wouldn't bother me.

I packed my few belongings and set out on the clear morning. A slight breeze was blowing from the direction I was heading, so it kept me cool. The sun was already beginning to beat down, but I didn't care. I just ignored and paced myself.

I arrived shortly before dusk. You could have called Hyrule Castle Town a long time ago, but now it was a ghost town. If you wandered too far off the path, you would stumble upon the living dead, Re-Deads, or so I'd heard them called. I made my way up the rugged path that led to a lake of lava and castle that looked like it had been possessed by demons. I slipped into a small, shallow indention on the side of the rock face. There was a small hatch covered by rocks that I slipped into. It was dark. And I fell. And fell… and continued to fall.

**Author's Note:** What did you think of this? Cliffhanggerrr~ Don't you just love them? I do. Anyways, chapter 3's coming out soon. I'm going to make Sheik dark, conflicted, and best of all confused! Mwhaha? I think that's the best response. Read and review(this one most of all). Suggestions would be greatly accepted. But I may not put them in the story. Well, that's it for Chapter 2. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbelievable**

_Chapter 3: _

_Splash!_ Water went everywhere as I slammed feet first into the water. It was still dark, but I knew the way by heart. Fall, swim, climb… run.

The darkness wasn't so dark now that my eyes had adjusted. I could see a faint glow that signaled the exit tunnel on the opposite side of the underground cavern. I began to swim at a rapid pace, but my mind had nothing to observe in the darkness so it clung to the memories of the dream of the night before. The girl and boy. The flash of green. They seemed so peaceful and not scary like earlier memories.

Suddenly, more feeling than I hadn't felt in so long crawled into my body. It was regret, sorrow, the sense of tragedy. My muscles locked up and my mind wouldn't register with my body. I was sinking. My mind was too focused on a single strand of a shredded, lost, abandoned memory.

"_No, you can't go! Please don't go!" The girl with the curly blond hair and blue eyes screeched. She was older than the last time I'd seen a memory of her. _

"_I must, you just go back with - " The boy with red eyes said, his face gentle and kind, but still serious and the looks of grief etched lines in his young face. _

And then the memory was gone. I screamed in agony as my lungs cried out for air as the air bubbled up to the surface. I had to get to the air. Suddenly, my limbs had control again and I propelled myself for the surface. I gasped for air, the feeling of dread and tiredness were seeping into my bones. I was near the shore, I could see it in the gloomy darkness.

I reached the shore and collapsed on the soft, sandy banks. Why were these memories surfacing so rapidly and violently? What did they mean? Why can't I make them go away. I felt warm, salty tears flow slowly down my face. I hadn't cried in so long. I had abandoned tears with my memories. Emotions never surfaced in me, but now they were flowing like a stream.

I had to get a grip. I slapped myself. The pain registered, but it was minimal the unknown grief that was swelling. I couldn't take it, I had to get away from it. The only thing I knew that could ease any of my suffering was my harp. The only thing I clung to. Strumming the soothing notes on the worn-out strings, I slowly breathed in and out. I felt traumatized and I didn't know why. And then like a puff of smoke, it was gone.

The tension was gone, and my stoic face returned. I tried to grasp at the memories that I had just relived, but they were gone, just like the emotion fit I had just suffered. It was like the song had… healed my strife.

_The Song of Healing…_ A voice. It was distant and whispery, but it echoed in my ears.

"AGH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Leave me… alone. Just go away. The… the voices in my head. The memories. Just stay away." My voice croaked from overuse. I was a silent shadow, not a figure that cried out in distress. I was the soulless puppet, I feel no pain. And so I told myself that over and over.

I am the soulless puppet. I serve, I do not question. That is my goal in life, and that is what I must do.  
>I am the soulless puppet. I serve, I do not question. That is my goal in life, and that is what I must do.<p>

On and on I walked through the dimly lit tunnel. I could barely see an arms-length in front of me and yet I knew perfectly well where I was going. And then I stopped. Reaching out with my hands, I grasped the strong, weathered vines tightly and began my long ascension.

I do not know how long I climbed, only until I was required to stop did I even consider it. Finally, I found my way to the top. The journey to the castle had taken much longer than usual. My master would be wondering, if not billowing in anger at my slothful return. And so I ran to him, eagerly seeking a task to occupy my wandering mind. Something for my mind to grasp onto, to plan out, the think about, to deliver, and to achieve. To spy, the thieve, to kill. My only ultimatum in life had found its way back and finally I no longer felt the linger of sorrow or guilt that I had in the dark depths.

"Sheik, why do you serve me?" The cold, eerie, malevolent voice asked.

"You give me a purpose, something to hold to in my lost and decrepit world." I said calmly.

"Hm, good enough. Now, there is one more task I must have you do before we set off."

"Yes, Lord Ganondorf?"

"Find me the Hero of Time."

**Author's Note: **Eh, a relatively short chapter, but I'm not good with long. When I go super long, I feel like I'm dragging the story out to extraordinary lengths. xD So, I'll keep the short, but I will post more chapters. Sound good?


	4. Chapter 4

**Unbelievable**

_Chapter 4 _

"Find me the Hero of Time."

_Hero of Time. __**Hero**__ of Time… _The Hero of Time? Why did it sound so ominous the way he said it. I ignored my feelings as they tried to escape from their bounds in my heart as I always did. Severing the ties to my emotions was just one more step of becoming who I was, am, will always be. That's what I had always been told by the shadow.

My shadow.

_It was 12 years ago, when I truly began my journey to who I am now. I called forth to begin my training as a young Sheikah. I don't remember much about my past, but if I didn't remember my training, how would I complete my tasks? All the faces, people, figments of my imagination disappeared, leaving only my shadow to teach me to be fierce, powerful, and silent as a shadow. _

_My first task was to find my Shadow. You always live in the dark, but to find your Shadow, you must go into the light. The Shadow people said this was the very first test of a long journey. And indeed it was long. _

_I suppose my Shadow might have been a real person, but I don't know anymore. I got rid of the people in my mind from my past a long time ago. It was supplemented with my Shadow. Shadow taught me to be quiet, to be stealthy. Taught me to be feared without ever moving an inch. That was the purpose of my training. _

I had been serving Ganondorf for 7 years, dutifully doing my tasks as assigned. They were mostly reconnaissance missions that had me spy and recover information for the Dark Lord's army. Now, it was finally time to do what the mindless infantry couldn't do.

Secure the Hero of Time.

O o o o o o o o o o O

"Yes, my lord." And with that, I slipped away into the shadows I so dearly called my friend.

He should have been in the Gerudo Desert by now. He had completely devastated all the other curses that Ganondorf had set upon them. The fifth and final one was all that stood between the Hero and victory. That's where I set my target.

The desert was harsh, but I had become accustomed to it over the years. It had become a haven to become lost in. But I could always find my way out. My Shadow helped me.

O o o o o o o o o o O

I stared at the Desert Colossus. It was an enormous temple which gave it its name. I walked up the steps, dagger in hand, expecting to find the Hero. Rumor had it that he was garbed in green and would be easy to spot. And not to mention he left a trail of Ganondorf's minion in his wake. There was a trail all right, but no Hero. I carefully explored each room, nothing but deployed traps, dead minions, and lit torches.

He'd already been here and gone. I had failed my mission, my most important mission.

I stumbled out of the temple, not sure of what to do. Suddenly, a voice emerged over the wind.

"Are you looking for me?" The voice was bold and steady, full of courage.

I turned around numbly and my jaw went slack under my cowl. I said nothing, but raised my whip and dagger.

"I take it that it is a yes." The Hero raised his sword.

O oooooooooo O

**Author's Note: **Don't shoot me for the shortness. I couldn't think of what to put here, but I promise the next chapter is what the last couple paragraphs is leading up to. I swear it'll all have some relevance later! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Unbelievable**

_Chapter 5_

I slipped my dagger from its sheath by my waist. It was the perfect weight for throwing, the perfect length for stabbing, and the balance for fighting was impeccable. I twirled it around my fingers ever so lightly, waiting for the Hero to make the first move.

He drew the sword from its sheath and the shield from its holding place. The Sword of Evil's Bane was a menacing sight, indeed. It had a heavenly glow about it but all knew it of its deathly power. The Hero's shield was red and silver with stars and a moon and some other lost ancient symbol that no longer held any meaning. It was very reflective and it was making the sun glare uncomfortably in my eyes.

"Come, Hero, or shall we stand and stare for hours on end?" I was getting tired of this stand and stare contest, holding our weapons at the ready, but there was nothing to be ready for at this point.

Finally, the hero charged from his standing point of about twenty away. I assumed the fighting position. When the Hero came rushing towards me, thrusting his sword at me. I slid to the side. And again we tried this approach. I slid once more. Then he began dancing with his sword, but my dagger and quick reflexes were much more agile than the Hero's.

I launched an offensive, only for my blow to be parried by the Hero's shield. _Agh, no good for a frontal attack. _And with that I disappeared into the sand with a flash of a Deku Nut.

But the Hero was waiting for my sneak attack, which made it not so sneaky. As soon as he felt the sand shift weight behind him, he whipped around with his sword. He almost caught me off-guard but I quickly did a dive-roll to the side. I did a double backhand-spring to put a little distance between myself and the Hero.

Sweat was beginning to drench both of us. It was hot and the wind was starting to kick the sand up in our faces. I grimaced at the thought of being buried alive in one of the demonic wind and sand storms. Too many stories, too many missing people.

I inhaled deeply and dashed off again, dagger ready for a stab.

Suddenly, a white and glowing wisp attacked the side of my head. The Hero's legendary fairy… _Navi._

"_Hey! Listen! Pick on someone else, why don't'cha!" _The fairy yelled in her spirit voice.

The little fairy had caused just enough of a distraction for me to lose focus and in that instance, the Hero was able to strike a successful offensive move. The blow hit my shoulder and I heard the sound. _Crack. _My left shoulder was none too happy to be smacked full-force with a sword. I glanced down to see the exposed skin and blood trickling to a stream over my suit.

I never liked to see the sight of my own blood. Things that were meant to be unseen should stay unseen, no? I growled at my stupidity for allowing myself to be distracted by the fairy.

"Stupid Hero. Stupid fairy." I yelled as I threw my dagger in rage at the green-garbed teen, but to my dismay, he blocked it simply with his shiny shield. My rage had surfaced, taking control of my better judgment. I hadn't liked the fact that I was being beat by a boy no older than I was. It was unheard of. But of course, he was the Hero. And now here I stood without a weapon, only a harp and a flask of water. I was doomed.

The Hero walked up to me, and I kneeled over on the ground. I was an unworthy opponent and in return my death was due. But instead, but felt a hand pulling me up. I looked up to see the Hero pulling off my bandages and cowl.

"Let's see who's hiding under all these layers of cloth. You might be of use lat…" The Hero stopped midsentence, frozen in his boots. He just stared at me with those sky blue eyes, his gaze shocked.

I'm sure you could say the for me, because I had no idea why the Hero had spared me. I didn't know why he was just staring at me.

Suddenly, my vision began to go blurry. My wound was still spurting out a good amount of blood and before I knew it, I keeled over in the sand. Everything went dark.

O o o o o o o o o o o O

I awoke to the crackling of a small fire that was a few feet away. It was dark, except for the glowing ring of light that the fire bled from its fiery core. I tried to sit up, but pain racked my body, especially my shoulder. My vision spun and blurred out. I quickly laid back down until everything around me stopped moving. I glanced over at my shoulder to see part of my suit had been cut away and replaced with a bandage. My whole was in a sling, so I suppose it was broken. _Wait… how did I get here and how did I get bandaged up? _My whole mind was racing with questions and concerns.

A figured emerged from the darkness. It was the Hero.

"Ah, good, you're awake."

I recoiled as fast I could in my injured state, pushing with my legs as I propelled myself back to the wall. "Why am I here?"

"Why are you he—wait, you don't know?" The Hero's face was shocked and I was beginning to think there was something I really didn't know. "Don't you remember… Sheik?" The boy held out his hand to help me up.

"H-how do you know my name?" I said, my voice trembling a tad bit.

The Hero's face dropped and he mouth something to himself. "Wow, you must have really conked your head good. It's me… Link."

_Link. __**Link. **_Why did the name feel like it had some other meaning to me?

Link obviously noted that something was going on my in head seeing as how I no longer wore my mask to hide my expression. "Sheik, are you okay?"

I just nodded, even though I wasn't so sure.

"You, really, truly do not remember who I am, err…, strike that, who I was? Of course, you know who I am now." Link stumbled out, his face becoming even more sad than before. But there was something he was obviously happy about, but still the glum look clung to the happiness.

I began to stare at the floor rather than his face, because something about the piercing blue eyes didn't set too well with me. I felt confused.

"Sheik, look at me. You obviously are missing something. I don't know if you'll be happy or sad about this, but I'm so very glad to see you." Link said, and he looked like he was going to give me a hug, so I back away as close as I could to the wall. "Sheik. I'm your brother. Half-brother, anyways!"

**Author's Note: **:3 I told you it was going to be an awesome chapter. This is the first time I've ever written a fight scene… so, I hope it was alright.

Yup, that's right. They're half-brothers. Don't ask what brought this on to stick them together as relatives, but my mind works in odd ways… xD The next chapter is coming soon, I promise. But I am going back to school tomorrow since Spring Break is over, so I probably won't get to write until I fall back into the habit of school again. Or maybe on the weekends. Maybe I can write another chapter and save it for the next time I should update. I might just do that. ^_^ Well, adios, mi amigos!

Read and review please! Suggestions are quite welcome through PM. C:


	6. Chapter 6

**Unbelievable**

**Chapter 6**

"Sheik? Sheeikk! Can you hear me?" A voice said shakily.

A small slap to my face helped me focus a little bit more.

I let my eyes flitter open again, but I shut them again because of the bright light. "What now…?" I groaned quietly to myself.

"Awesome! You're awake," Link was beaming to see me awake.

"Ur… what happened?" I said, uncertainty edging my voice.

"Well, your eyes just kind of rolled back in your head and you fell over when I told you were my half-brother. You know, you just can't go around fainting on people. It's rude!" Link explained as I felt it all coming back.

And then something came to my mind that hadn't before. _What if it's a trick? _

I looked up into my supposed-brother cerulean blue eyes. They were eagerly waiting for acceptance, but instead, they would receive none. "You are a liar. I don't have ANY family. And… I don't trust you!" I yelled the last part as I threw my fist agilely to this lower jaw, but to no avail. My reflexes and senses were slow, having just regained consciousness. Link blocked it easily with one of the bracers on his lower arm.

"Tch, that's NOT helping, big-brother." Link yelped as he ran over to his saddle-bags. He grabbed something from them and returned, hiding them behind his back. "I'm really sorry about this, but it will only be for a minute," Link said as he covered my hand with his fist.

Darkness.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

"This is getting annoying. I've got to get away from this kid." I said as I looked down at my wrists. They were bound in a thick rope. There would be no slipping out of it unless my hands just magically shrunk.

"You're not going anywhere, Sheik."

"And why not?"

"Because," Link paused and didn't continue, staring intently at my shadowed half-covered face where the hair was long enough to cover my other eye.

"Just tell me why already!" I was losing my temper. I didn't like being tied up. I didn't like being closely observed, and I certainly didn't like being in close quarters with people I did not know. Actually, I didn't like being near anyone.

"I have tied you up so you don't hurt me and try to escape while I talk to you. If you still want to leave after I talk to you, you may leave, but only then may you." Link was good at compromise. I had to admit that. As soon as he finished his last sentence, I would be out the door, away from Link.

I spat on the floor my disdain for this plan but I complied. "Fine."

"Good! Alright… where to start… where to start? Actually, better yet, let's let you start. What do you remember?" Link said, staring inquisitively at Sheik.

"I remember nothing." It was almost true, except for the fact that I remember seeing the same people in distant memories. I didn't know who they were, so technically I didn't know anything.

"Well, that's pretty bad. Fine, I'll start from the very beginning. First off, we're brothers, but I already told you that. We have the same mother, but not the same father. My father was a Hylian knight and yours was a Sheikah warrior. Our mother was married to your father for 5 years before you came along. But then suddenly, your father died. Our mother became very sad and depressed until she found my father. You were only about 6 months old when this happened. They had me, and that's how were related. I don't really know much about who our mother and my father were. They died when I was about 6. You resented me way too much, you always were mean to me. But, I still looked up to you.

"Secondly, your real name isn't Sheik."

"Wait… what?" I said, not following correctly. Apparently my name wasn't even my name. "Oh sure, and your name probably Link either, Sir-I'm-A-Hero-A-Lot." Extra sarcasm was laced icily in my voice. I wasn't liking this.

"Just let me explain! You used to be called Logallen. The other kids used to call you just Sheikah, because you were one, and because of your red eyes. They shorted it to Sheik and it just kind of stuck. We've been calling you Sheik a lot longer we ever called you Logallen. Just thought I'd mention it. You'd be hard pressed to find anyone that even remembers that name, though."

"So, then, Link, my so-called brother, tell me how I got off to being who I am now, because I certainly don't remember." But, I was remembering. I wasn't sure what I was remembering, but it was wracking my head with a sharp headache. I showed no signs of pain to Link, though. I just let them surge into my head.

They didn't make much sense. A whisper of a word, a glimpse of half of a person's face, and landscape that was unfamiliar.

"Oh… yeah, that. We didn't know…" Link choked, as if he was fighting back memories, too, but wasn't afraid to let them out. "We didn't know why you left, Sheik!"

"I left… right. Who is 'we'? Wasn't it just you?" Questions were voicing without my permission, because somewhere inside my mind, something wanted answers to all the distant and indistinct memories and people.

"Zelda… you've even forgotten Zelda? Oh, she'll freak at that. But… I don't know where she's at. She got… lost in the storm." Link was mumbling now. I could barely understand what he was saying.

Zelda seemed to hit the memory chime and it was ringing.

_A young girl, maybe a year younger than I, stood before me. Her hair was blond in little ringlets. Her eyes were a piercing blue that were soft and kind, but still had the look of… grace. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered this as Zelda. She gave me a pleasant smile, motioning for me to follow her and she ran off into the shadows. The memory faded and I was back in the room with Link. _

"Zelda… I remember her. Why I am able to remember her, I don't know. What do you mean she got lost in the storm?" What kind of storm could make you lose someone?

Link eyes were sad, on the brink of tears. "Why couldn't it have been me? She didn't deserve to be lost…" It was pitiful the way he sounded, had feeling for a person. I only just stared blankly at him until he regained control. "Sorry… I just can't get over the fact that I don't know where she's at." Link said, regret tingeing his voice.

"Whatever. Just get on with it. I don't know why I left. I just remember one day I was serving Ganondorf and doing missions for him."

Link turned sharply to me. "You're working for Ganondorf?"

I nodded.

"Why… why you little traitor!" Link jumped up to hit me, but he held his ground. "Wait—maybe that's why you left! You thought you wouldn't be any use as a Hylian knight – you always said you were no good with a sword." Link had a look in his eyes, a concentrating look, like he was putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Suddenly, he ran over to me and grabbed my ear.

"Ouch!" I yelled, smacking his hand away.

"Just as I thought," Link's smile was smug. "Impa trained you too! That's where you went! You went to go train as a Sheikah warrior!"

I put him hand to my ear and fumbled to the ring that was embedded in the lobe of my ears. I noticed that my ears weren't bound by my head now that the head wrap had been removed. I'd forgotten what they'd been like. Long and pointy, just like Link's. And I noticed something else, an earring just like the one pierced into my ear hung from Link's ear.

Another memory flashed before me.

_The sun was high in the sky as I strode into Karkariko Village. Younger me was around ten and was shaky with a dagger, but much more so with a sword than the blade I already had in my hand. I was a Sheikah, so didn't that mean I belonged here, training in their ways? I hoped so. I bounded up the stairs to a house and knocked lightly on the door. The door cracked open slightly and I could see a sliver of the face of a woman with red eyes like mine, but her hair had grayish silver light to it. _

"_What do you want?" The voice asked._

"_I am Sheikah and I would like to become a Sheikah warrior." I held my voice level, even though I could tell I was about to start quivering under her fierce gaze. As if I wasn't nervous enough. _

_The woman said nothing, but opened the door, letting me in. _

"_So, lad, tell me about yourself." She said as we were sitting around her well worn table that was piled down with food she had graciously provided me with. _

"_Well, Miss Impa, my name is Logallen, but everyone where I come from calls me Sheik. I come from Hyrule Castle. I am part Sheikah and part Hylian. I was training to become a Hylian Knight with my half-brother, but I decided I was too ill-fit at the job to become one. I am much more stealthy and handy with a dagger than I am in with a heavy sword and bulky armor. I figured –"_

"_You figured that I would train the likes of a boy like you?" She glowered at me with her deep, fiery red eyes. _

"_I… er… yes." I stumbled the words out, barely forming a legible sentence. _

"_Well, you're right. You're definitely a Sheikah. Look at these floppy golden locks that are unmanageable," She lifted my hair at the tip and let it fall back down, "And of course, the signature red eyes." Impa smiled kindly at me. _

_And so I trained._

"Yeah… I trained with Impa. She taught me all the stuff I used in the battle against you earlier… hey, wait, if I'm your brother, why the heck did you attack me?" I said, anger rising in my voice as I looked down at my mangled shoulder.

"I thought you were a marauder or something… but when I took your cowl off, I recognized you. I really didn't know it was you, Sheik, or I wouldn't have attacked. Sorry about that." Link had the guilty look about him and he bent down to check the wrapping on my shoulder. "Yeah, it'll be about two weeks in the sling. Sorry again!"

"Whatever, can we get out of here? Where is 'here'?" I couldn't see much of what was out the window since it was high up on the wall that let minimal light in.

"We're in a little building in the middle of the Desert Wasteland. Your shoulder was all tore up so I found the closest, safe shelter I could find. We're stuck here until the sandstorm blows over."

Now that Link had mentioned, I could hear the wind blowing steadily and sometime stronger. I also noticed that everything outside of the window seemed to be moving. It must be the sand.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o O

The sand storm had taken two days to blow over. Link and I hadn't really talked much, just ate and slept while I recovered through the storm. My shoulder wasn't hurting as bad, but it would re-open if I moved around too much.

We walked through the desert and it wasn't that bad. It was only really bad when we got back to the Gerudo fortress and the guards weren't too happy to have visitors. We got thrown in the dungeon, but Link was able to get me and my injured shoulder out of the back of his horse, Epona. She was very fast for a horse. I could tell Link was pushing her to go as fast as she could. It turned out that by the Link rode Epona so quickly to outrun the Gerudo guards, she had strained the muscle in her leg. We hopped off and walked over to the cover an overhanging rock near Gerudo Valley. We made camp for the night while I watched Link massage Epona's leg and wrap it in a bandage tightly so she couldn't damage it anymore.

_He's too nice to that horse, catering to her every whim. Of course, I can't see how an unhappy horse does anyone any good. Oh great, now the horse is going to be fat eating all those sugar cubes. _The thoughts continued to rolls through my head like a one-sided conversation as I watched Link hold each cube out individually and the horse happily licked them up.

"Link, just go to sleep before you make that horse sick with all those sugar cubes. I want to get to wherever we're going as soon as possible." I hated traveling so slow. Normally, I just ran as far as I could and then I would rest, which sometimes I could go as far going across half of Hyrule Field in half of a day, but we'd been walking for two days just to get out of the desert. We even had a horse and it was still taking longer than my normal trip time.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked Link. He wasn't paying any attention to me and obviously hadn't hear d a word I just said. There was a pine cone sitting under a tree a few feet away so I leaned over as far as I could without stressing out my shoulder and grabbed. Taking aim, I chunked it at him as hard as I could.

"Ouch! We're under attack! Be ready, Sheik! It must be the Gerudo's they must've foll-… Hey, wait!" Link glared at me, realization finally making its way into Link's brain.

I was just laying on the ground laughing my head off. "Way to go, Link! We'd better go before the imaginary enemies come and get us." My sides hurt. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed. It felt good… but, before I had met Link again, everything was just an objective. It held no meaning. No purpose. I couldn't feel connected like I did right now.

"You're a jerk, Sheik." Link said, plopping to the ground, yanking his boots off and throwing them at me.

"Hey, I was just trying to get your attention. You were paying way too much attention to your pampered pony over there."

"Fine, what did you want?" Link was still mad, I could see it in his facial expression.

"Where are we headed?" I was beginning to wonder if we weren't heading anywhere, just aimlessly walking around until we found something.

"We're going to find Zelda."

**Author's Note: **Ha! I did it! I wrote a chapter longer than 1500 words! This one's around 2650! But, does it seem like I'm dragging it out? I hope not. O-o;

What did you think of this chapter? I think I changed Sheik's personality a little too much, but he's returning to way he used to be, before Ganondorf kinda started controlling him. So, that warrants for a little fun and games between good old Link and Sheik. The pine cone thing made me giggle. ^_^ Oh yes, just so you know, I finally planned the entire story out with a plot and stuff. It's going to be pretty long, so, I hope you're ready for a good read. Well, Kyndle's out! See ya!

Read _**and**_ Review, pretty please!


End file.
